Frozen Memory
by Hanaeru
Summary: Hannigram. Will Graham świeżo po studiach kryminalistyki dzięki swoim niezwykłym umiejętnością dostaje prace w wydziale zabójstw FBI jako konsultant, podczas śledztwa spotyka znanego psychiatrę Hannibala Lectera który pomaga mu dojść do siebie po ostatnich przeżyciach. AU
1. Chapter 2

Will nie był zadowolony; Nie dość, że czuł się okropnie (chyba miał gorączkę i jedyne, o czym marzył to położenie się i zaśnięcie, chociażby w tym miejscu), to psychiatra, do którego przyszli z detektywem Morrisonem w sprawie ostatnich serii morderstw, wcale nie chciał współpracować.

- Musimy mieć informacje chociaż o tym, czy pan McMillan mógłby dokonać tych morderstw, proszę nas zrozumieć. – Mark usilnie starał się dotrzeć do dr Lectera.

- To panowie muszą mnie zrozumieć. Nie mogę ujawniać informacji o moich pacjentach bez nakazu.

Obszerny gabinet, zastawiony mnóstwem półek z książkami, wydawał się Willowi coraz bardziej duszny w miarę przeciągania się tej bezsensownej wymiany zdań. Już od 10 minut padały takie same prośby z jednej strony i takie same stanowcze odmowy z drugiej. John McMillan był ich głównym podejrzanym, wykluczyli już nawet sporą liczbę wcześniejszych potencjalnych sprawców, aby dojść do, wydawałoby się, pewnego tropu. Problem polegał tylko i wyłącznie na tym, że główną poszlaką miała być opinia z leczenia uzyskana od jego terapeuty, dr Hannibala Lectera.

Uzyskanie nakazu mogło ciągnąć się jednak zbyt długo.

- Chodź, naprawdę musimy wrócić z nakazem, nic nie wskórasz. – pociągnął detektywa za ramię, rozeźlony, i w tym momencie grunt dosłownie usunął mu się spod nóg; stracił panowanie nad własnych ciałem. Dreszcze, które nim wstrząsnęły na pewno nie miały nic wspólnego z grypą.

Słyszał, jak Morrison pyta o, czy wszystko w porządku, Lecter z dziwną ciekawością na twarzy przyglądał się natomiast, jak Will pada na ziemię.

* * *

Żył. Przynajmniej tak się Willowi zdawało gdy powoli odzyskiwał przytomność. Najgorsze że chyba nie chciał. Że czuł się jakby był zamknięty w czyimś niezdolnym do poruszania się, zimnym, bezwładnym ciele. Powoli jednak otworzył oczy.

- Witaj Williamie - rzekł mężczyzna siedzący przy jego łóżku. Zajęło Willowi trochę czasu zorientowanie się że był on psychiatrą którego wcześniej przesłuchiwali.

- Dr Lecter. Czemu zawdzięczam tą przyjemność? - Zapytał Will, siląc się na uprzejmość, której nie obejmował ton jego zachrypniętego głosu.

-Wraz z Detektywem Morrisonem byliśmy bardzo zaniepokojeni stanem Twojego zdrowia -odpowiedział Hannibal - Jak się czujesz?

- Tak sobie, jak pewnie powiedzieli wam lekarze i jak sam pan zauważył. Co mi właściwie jest? – skierował pytanie za plecy doktora, do Marka, który stał przy drzwiach, zupełnie jak on podczas wizyty w gabinecie Lectera. Wydawał się zakłopotany.

- Mówią, że… W zasadzie podejrzewają, hm, zapalenie mózgu. – wydukał śledczy, wykręcając sobie palce. Przez jakiś czas zastanawiał się nad złym samopoczuciem młodszego kolegi, ale taka choroba? Zdawał sobie sprawę że Will nie będzie zadowolony z jego decyzji ale zrobił to co nakazywało mu jego poczucie moralności, był świadomy że ta gnida-Derek Morgan, przewodniczący zespołu w którym znajdował się Will nie przejmuje się niczym poza rozwiązywaniem śledztw za wszelką cenę. A wszelka cena to szerokie pojęcie, szczególnie gdy w grę wchodzi życie i zdrowie współpracowników.

- Ustaliłem wraz z szefem Twojego wydziału że powinieneś odbyć kila wizyt w gabinecie doktora Lectera w celu potwierdzenia zdolności do wykonywania pracy w FBI.

- Co na to Morgan? To jemu podlegam bezpośrednio - odrzekł Will wiedząc że w tym momencie jest to jedyna deska ratunku.

- Poinformujemy go o podjętej decyzji - powiedział Mark już bardziej zdecydowanym głosem. Potrafił martwić się o innych, szukał przestępców z zaangażowaniem i poświęceniem i zapewne nie prowadziłby jednego z lepszy zespołów CIA gdyby nie to że w ważnych sprawach jego wola była nieugięta, nie ulegał wpływom. Nigdy.

Will westchnął. Wiedział, że nic nie da utyskiwanie Markowi, więc milczenie było przyzwoleniem na, co prawda nieodpowiadające mu, rozwiązanie. Z drugiej jednak strony, przecież w takim stanie na pewno dostaną papier na jego niezdolność do dalszej pracy. A musiał dopaść tego skurwysyna mordującego nie tylko pojedyncze osoby – Mordował też całe rodziny, i to od ponad miesiąca.

Lecter przyglądał się mu jak nadzwyczajnemu okazowi w zoo. Może faktycznie upatrzył sobie w nim dobry okaz do badań?

- Z chęcią poświadczę za twój stan zdrowia przed FBI.

Tak. Will nie wątpił.

* * *

Właściwie każdy psychiatra który o nim słyszał (a w tych kręgach Will Graham oj, był sławny) zachowywał się trochę jak gwałciciel przy pijanej nastolatce, leżącej na chodniku. Hannibal Lecter patrzył na niego bardziej jak drapieżnik który upatrzył sobie ofiarę. Spokojnie obserwował jego ruchy. W milczeniu. Will natomiast kipiał ze wściekłości, wewnętrzne emocje które od dawna nim targały- złość, zniecierpliwienie, strach. Nie wiedział kim jest, był jedynie świadomy nadmiaru złych emocji, wspomnień pełnych krzyku ofiar, ich zwłok, niezrównoważonych umysłów. Każdy moment, każda emocja dla jego fotograficznej pamięci była jak niezmywalny tusz; jego ciało było pokryte czymś brudnym-czymś czego wcale nie chciał. A jednak czuł potrzebę pracy w FBI. Był w tym dobry. Pomagał. Jak mógł nie pomagać? Jak mógł nie szukać potworów skoro wiedział że istnieją i już nigdy nie dadzą mu spokoju? Siedział w gabinecie doktora Lectera, i wiedział że marnuje swój czas.

- Która godzina? – zapytał

- Minęło około dziesięciu minut - odpowiedział spokojnie Lecter patrząc na niego spojrzeniem z którego nic nie wynikało. I to również było irytujące. Irytujący człowiek. Irytujące miejsce. Kurwa.

- Uhm. – Dopiero?

Rozejrzał się po skąpanym w krwawej poświacie promieni zachodzącego słońca gabinecie. Siedzieli w dużych, miękkich fotelach, naprzeciwko siebie. Właściwie Will nie miał ochoty na to wszystko, ale z uporem wpatrywał się w twarz Hannibala.

- Jak oceniasz swoją zdolność do kontynuowania pracy w FBI?

- To nie moja ocena się liczy w tej sytuacji.

- Od jakiego czasu dokuczają ci objawy choroby, Will?

Milczał przez chwilę, dalej jednak patrząc na psychiatrę.

- Nie wiem. – Naprawdę minęło dopiero dziesięć minut? Czuł się, jakby siedzieli tu już całą wieczność. Rozległ się dzwonek telefonu; Will prawie podziękował bogu, odbierając komórkę (nie obeszło go, że prawdopodobnie powinien mieć ją wyłączoną podczas wizyty w gabinecie Lectera).

- Tak?

- Musisz natychmiast przyjechać do mojego biura. – Morgan nie był zachwycony. Właściwie wszystko wskazywało na to, że albo znów kogoś zamordowano, albo dowiedział się o problemie swojego konsultanta i zamierzał coś z tym zrobić.

- Kolejne ciało? – Will spojrzał na Hannibala, siedzącego naprzeciw niego z twarzą nie wyrażającą zupełnie niczego. Chyba nici z dzisiejszej rozmowy na temat zdolności do pracy.


	2. Chapter

Niebo miało dziś brzydki szary kolor, chłodne powietrze było tylko nieistotnym dodatkiem do paskudnego miejsca zbrodni. Will Graham obserwował jak jego koledzy z pracy dokładnie obserwują ciało ofiary, zimne zwłoki sprawdzane centymetr po centymetrze w nadziei że uda się odnaleźć jakiś ślad mordercy. Ale oczywiście nie odnajdą żadnego. Sprawca był zbyt wyrafinowany, inteligentny, każde miejsce kolejnej zbrodni było idealnym odwzorowaniem tej pierwszej-nie popełnionej przez niego. Był świadkiem czegoś strasznego i dziś odnawia tą straszną scenerie by pokazać niemoc wymiaru sprawiedliwości, ukazać krzywdę która go dotknęła którą ktoś kiedyś przeoczył. Dlatego dziś na trawie leżały zwłoki 6 letniej dziewczynki; jej ciało było makabrycznie pokiereszowane odłamkami szkła, niektóre nacięcia były głębokie. Morderca nie zabił jej od razu. Patrzył jak umiera, jak z każdą minutą coraz mniej krwi jest w tym maleńkim ciałku. Tak jak wtedy. Pewnego dnia przeniósł nawiedzające go sny na jawę.

- Tego ciała z pewnością nie można pokazać rodzicom - powiedział ponurym głosem jeden ze śledczych.

Przez grupę przetoczył się pomruk aprobaty.

- Wygląda na to, że przeciął jej kawałkiem szkła także struny głosowe. – Lars Green, Koroner, pochylający się nad ciałem pokręcił głową; Z całą pewnością nieczęsto widuje się coś takiego. W ogóle ten akt niepotrzebnej brutalności przy mordowaniu dziecka był niecodzienny. Zwłaszcza kolejny taki w ciągu zaledwie tygodnia.

- Żeby nie mogła wołać o pomoc. – stwierdził Will po jakiejś chwili.

Morgan, stojący obok niego pokiwał powoli głową, widocznie przetrawiając informacje.

- Rany są niemal identyczne jak u poprzednich ofiar. – Green wstał, strzelając stawami w kolanach i ściągając rękawiczki. Odwrócił się do detektywa Dereka i Willa. – Więcej dowiemy się w laboratorium.

* * *

- Zastanawiasz się dlaczego ją zabiłem?

Will wpatrywał się w tafle jeziora Ashbourton, dziś nie zmąconej przez wiatr.

- Bo tylko w ten sposób ludzie mogą Cię usłyszeć - stwierdził. Ryby nie bardzo chciały dziś brać. To pewnie przez te wszystkie hałasy. - Słyszę Cię wyraźnie. Znajdę Cię. - po tych słowach Will odwrócił się. Nikogo już nie było. Poczuł jak coś chwyta go za brzeg kurtki. Zimne dłonie. Dziewczynka. Sceneria się zmieniła. Znajdowali się razem w jakiejś ciemnej przestrzeni, widział tylko ją. Mówiła coś ale na jej szyi otworzyła się rana. Strumień krwi obryzgał twarz Willa, nadal czuł jak szarpie go za ubranie, jej pokrwawione ręce tworzyły smugi krwi na jego spodniach, chciał żeby go puściła, nie chciał jej odepchnąć, niech już go puści,_ PUŚĆ. _Słowa nie mogły przejść mu przez gardło. Musiał się obudzić. Ktoś szarpał go za ramię

* * *

- William! Will! - jego oczom ukazała się twarz terapeuty, rozglądnął się po pomieszczeniu w którym się aktualnie znajdował, leżał na zimnej posadzce poczekalni. Miał dziś umówioną wizytę u Lectera, no tak. Cholera by wzięła.

- Chyba znowu miałeś jeden z tych ataków, prawda?

Will poczuł ukłucie, ale na razie był zbyt nieprzytomny, żeby do końca zarejestrować co się działo dookoła. Po chwili powoli się podniósł, co prawda tylko podparł się na łokciach – nie czuł się zupełnie na sile, żeby wstać, ale z pomocą Hannibala okazało się to o wiele łatwiejsze. Usiedli znów w gabinecie doktora; Will czuł na sobie jego wzrok, przez cały czas. Chłodne, oceniające sytuacje spojrzenie, i dopiero po jakiejś chwili uświadomił sobie, że ciarki przebiegają mu po plecach.

Zaczynał być rozdrażniony i zdekoncentrowany . Ciągle myślał o tym, kiedy urojenia dopadną go kolejny raz, w efekcie czego odczuwał ciągłe napięcie i strach.

* * *

- Will Graham jest niezdolny do pracy.

Hannibal siedział w gabinecie szefa FBI, Dominica Harpera. Obok niego stał Derek Morgan - aktualny przełożony Willa, zupełnie niezadowolony z obrotu sprawy. Wyglądał jakby zaraz miał kogoś rozszarpać

-Doktorze Lecter, jeśli można - wtrącił szybko Derek, siląc się na uprzejmość –Will jest niezastąpiony, dzięki niemu szybkość rozwiązywania spraw wzrosła dwukrotnie, nie mówiąc już o tym ile osób udało się ocalić! Czy naprawdę odsunięcie go od służby to jedyne rozwiązanie?

- Reguły są najwyraźniej dla pana czymś względnym panie Morgan - stwierdził Hannibal spokojnym głosem, nie sposób jednak nazwać tej emocji, która kryła się za fasadą uprzejmego upomnienia. - Chciałbym jednak skonsultować się z psychiatrą, który udzielił panu Grahamowi przyzwolenia na pracę w FBI. Niezwykłe umiejętności Willa są bronią obusieczną, praca tutaj wyrządziła trwały uraz, doprowadziła do choroby. Gdybym dał Willowi ocenę pozytywną przyzwoliłbym na kwestionowanie swoich kompetencji.

Śledczy prychnął.

- Kompetencje, a życie ludzi?

- Rozumiem, że dobro jednostki nie przekłada pan nad dobro ogółu, ale proszę zrozumieć: On jest niestabilny, i na niewiele zda się w FBI. Prędzej będziemy musieli zamknąć go w szpitalu.

Szef FBI milczał, rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw obydwu stron. Z jednej strony faktem było, że dzięki konsultacjom z Grahamem śledztwo na pewno szło sprawniej niż normalnie. Był cenny dla wydziału. Z drugiej jednak, był w pełni świadom wartości Morgana – Prędzej wykończy Willa w pracy, niż pozwoli mu odejść od sprawy, którą aktualnie prowadzili.

- Możemy pójść na jakąkolwiek ugodę w tej sytuacji? Nie odsuwając pana Grahama od śledztwa, ale jednocześnie pozostawiając go pod stałą obserwacją psychiatryczną?

- Nie wystarczą nasze dotychczasowe spotkania raz w tygodniu, sir. Lecz… Myślę, że możemy pójść na ugodę. – Lecter spojrzał na śledczego, jakby ostatni raz robił wyjątek tego typu. – Będę obserwować Willa przy pracy. W razie, gdybyśmy zbliżali się do niebezpiecznej granicy, zainterweniuję. Ponad to chciałbym wciąż prowadzić z nim prywatne sesje.

- Doktor ma także specjalizację z medycyny, i myślę, że również mógłby się wam do czegoś przydać w laboratorium czy kostnicy, Dereku.

A więc decyzja podjęta. Od teraz Hannibal Lecter miał towarzyszyć Willowi podczas dostawania się do umysłów morderców.


End file.
